Un corps? Où ça?
by kikoohello
Summary: N’importe qui n’aurait jamais hésité à faire exactement la même chose que Dumbledore s’il se serait trouvé dans son cas. Vous voulez en savoir plus? Alors lisez cette fic. Poilade garantie.... A prendre au premier degré!


* * *

Hello tout le monde! comment va?

Bon alors voilà une fic à ne prendre qu'au premier degré, donc ayez l'esprit bien ouvert...

Quand je l'ai fait lire à quelques personnes, elles m'ont dit que j'avais un grain. Soit. Et vous, vous le pensez aussi? Dites le moi en review, comme ça je saurai si je dois accepter le capitalisme et aller aider un psy à tenir son cabinet (financièrement hein!) MDR XD.

Alors pour la lecture, il y a deux voix: les miennes lol^^ Une est en _italique_ et l'autre normale. Les mots **en gras** sont des bruits que l'on entend, Ce qui est entre *étoile* sont les gestes et actes des personnages.

Bon ben sinon, heu j'ai rien oublié je crois alors...

Dumbledore: Oui jeune fille, vous avez oublier quelque chose!

Moi: Heu, non je ne vois vraiment pas...

D: Alors je vais vous le dire: le Disclaim

M: Stop! C'est bon! Je vais le faire, alors ne dite pas ce mot svp!

D: Quoi? Disclaim

M: NON!!! Pourquoi vous êtes si méchant?

D: Vengeance par rapport à ce qui se passe pour moi dans la suite...

M: Peuh... Bon ben voilà l'heure du BIIIP

**Disclaimer:** NON! Pourquoi tu l'as mis! Je fais une indigestion ARGHHHHH... Je me meurs.... **couik**

D: Bon ben le vrai est ici: **Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à JK Rowling, kikoohello ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette fic ( et heureusement vu la qualité du torchon...). Par contre on peut bien voir la folie de son cerveau. Mais ne vous inquiètez pas, elle se soigne...

M: Hé! Toi, je vais te tuer!

D: Déjà fait...

M: Ah ouais... Mwahahahahaha *rire sadique*

D: Bon ben chacun ses trips... Bonne lecture vous autres ^^

**

* * *

**

**Un corps ? Où ça ?**

N'importe qui aime les sucreries, non ? Comment ça « non » ? Bon je ferais comme si la réponse avait été « oui », parce que sinon, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire. Et puis, que serait notre cher Dumbie sans ses sacrés bonbons au citron ? Que deviendrait-il ? Il ne serait plus qu'un pauvre petit papy plus gâteux que les autres. Et il n'aurait aucune idée pour les mots de passe de l'entrée de son bureau…

Je disais donc que n'importe qui aime les sucreries (et après tout, même si je vous ai demandé votre avis, c'est moi qui décide, na !) et que donc ce n'importe qui n'aurait jamais hésité à faire exactement la même chose que Dumbledore s'il se serait trouvé dans son cas. C'est-à-dire :

1) Ralentir à l'approche des douceurs citronnées, qui, on ne sait comment, flottaient à hauteur d'yeux dans le couloir. Après tout, ne sommes-nous pas dans une école de magie ? Et puis, c'est l'auteur qui décide, pas la narratrice (en même temps, c'est la même personne. Deviendrais pas schyzo moi?)

2) Regarder susepcisieusment l'affaire

_-P__lus facile à dire qu'à faire apparemment ! Et on dit suspicieusement !_

–Tais-toi la petite voix et laisse-moi raconter !

–_Bon OK, mais vient pas te plaindre après hein !_

Bon alors, heeeuuu ha oui :

3) Tendre la main, hésiter, retendre la main, la laisser tomber, regarder autour de lui, hausser les épaules puis

_-Ouais, c'est bon, on a compris. Il hésite__, voilà ! Et après ?_

– Non mais ça ne va pas ? Tu me laisses finir ou quoi ?

_-Humpf…_

-Je disais donc :

3) Tendre la main, hésiter, retendre la main, la laisser tomber, regarder autour de lui, hausser les épaules puis *le dit à toute vitesse* prendrelesdouceursàpleinesmainslesenfournerlesavalersanslesmâcherets'étoufferavec !

-Ouf ! Je l'ai enfin dit !

**SCHLBLAFF**

-Heu… quelqu'un dans l'assistance connait-il le doux métier qu'est médecin, secouriste ou que sais-je ?

_- HAHA ! Tu nous l'as tué le pauv' vieux ! Je le savais ! Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas te faire confiance pour écrire un scénario ! Et maintenant ? Que comptes-tu faire ?_

-Hem, heu…. HAAAGRIIIIIID !!!!!!

_-Pourquoi tu appelles Hagrid, toi ?_

-Ben en fait, tu vois, Dumbledore il est bien Directeur de Poudlard, non ?

_-A ce que je sache, oui, pourquoi ?_

-Tu es d'accord qu'avant d'être Directeur, il était prof ?

_- Ben oui, il l'était au temps du beau gosse avant qu'il ne devienne Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom et que de ce fait il perde tout sex-appeal, qu'il perde toute trace de beauté humaine, que son visage si beau, sa mèche si rebelle (que entre parenthèses personne n'a égalée mis à part un certain non moins beau Harry Potter, qui d'ailleurs est le responsable de sa chute) ses yeux si ouverts (fermés, ouverts, fermés, haaaa je le vois presque me faire des clins d'yeux…) soit si disparus… Heu… quelle était le début de ma phrase ?_

-Sigh… enfin, bon. Il était donc prof avant.

_-Qui ? Elvis ? Non je ne __crois pas… _

-Mais non, Dumbie !

_-Ha oui, celui qui est en train d'agoniser en se tenant à ta robe !_

-Exactement, c'est cela… Hein ? Quoi ? Il n'est pas (encore) mort ?

*Râle étouffé*

_-*cache l'oreiller derrière son dos* Oui oui, il est bien mort…_

-C'est quoi cet oreiller ?

_-Heuuuu… on va dire que je devais faire un cours pratique sur les moldus. Ouais, c'est ça !_

-Et sur quoi il portait ?

_- Hem, heu… Savoir si ce qui est écrit dans le livre moldu « les milles-et-unes façons de torturer et tuer quelqu'un à l'aide du simple outil et accessoire qu'est le coussin, __aussi appelé oreiller » se confirme et est vrai._

-Hum… et ?

_-Le résultat est on ne peut concluant. __*jette au loin toute preuve de sa culpabilité*_

-Bon alors ta question était : pourquoi j'appelle Hagrid.

_-Ha bon ? *relit* Ha oui (__1)_

- Je t'explique, et ne me coupe pas, ou sinon on en aura pour la journée.

_-D'accord !_

-Sigh…*se pince les arêtes du nez* bon, alors je t'explique. Dumbledore a été prof, puis Directeur. On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait vraiment quitté le domaine de l'enseignement, ainsi ce que pensent les élèves au sujet de ce susdit domaine d'enseignement compte pour lui, non ?

_-Oui, jusque là je te suis. Mais par__ contre je ne vois toujours pas*se tait en voyant le regard noir que l'Autre lui jette*_

-Boonnnn. Donc, quand on demande l'avis à ces jeunes gens, que nous répondent-ils ? Je te donne quelques réponses types, anonyme bien entendu.

_-Bien entendu…_

-La première : « Oui, alors, en tant qu'enseignant je ne sais point ce qu'il vaut mais en tant que directeur il serait erroné de dire qu'il ne sert à rien mais il faut bien le dire, certaines résolutions telle que le fait de caché la pierre philosophale dans une école est vraiment stupide et que **DRIIING** oh heu désolée mais il va falloir que j'y aille sinon j'arriverai en retard à mon court de runes ce qui serait idiot par rapport à la qualité de cette fic qui… »

Hem, heu… suivante : « J'l'ai toujours dis : c'est un vieux fou ! Intelligent certes, mais fou tout de même »

Et la dernière : « Heu… c'était quoi la question ? »

_-Aha ! __J'ai deviné qui c'était !_

- Oui mais tu ne le dis pas !

_-Hein ? __Oh mais t'inquiètes, tout le monde a reconnu Hermy, Ron et Nev…_

-*la bâillonne* SILENCE !

_-*se libère* bon ok je me tais. Mais par contre, tu peux changer le temps des verbes. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus…_

-Oh tient ! Voilà Hagrid ! Lalalalal fufufufufu *sifflotte* et Hagrid ? Comment va ? Bien ? Super ! Dis, tu n'aurais pas encore de ces magnifiques Acromantulas ? Ou alors encore mieux, un Dragon ? Non ? Bon ben tant pis, merci quand même ! Oui c'est ça, à plus tard…

_-J__e peux savoir ce que tu fais ?_

-Hé bien, j'essaie de trouver un moyen de nous débarrasser du corps de Dumbie, pour enfin être libre !

_-Quoi ? Attend, tu ne vises que cela ?_

-Ben oui, tu voudrais faire quoi toi ?

_- Ben tiens ! On prend sa place en tant que directrice, on prend__ le pouvoir sur les esprits de ces morveux d'élèves, on les soumet quitte à utiliser l'Imperium, on fait la même chose avec les parents, ainsi on arrive jusqu'au Ministre de la Magie en personne que l'on fait démissionner et nous prenons sa place et nous voilà maître du monde magique Mwahahahahahaha*rire de super méchant avec une cape qui flotte au vent (comment ça incompatible ?)* !!!!!_

-Hem, je crois sincèrement qu'il faudra faire quelque chose avec cette mégalomanie, elle devient vraiment dérangeante…

_-Oui je sais c'est horrible. Le pire tu sais, c'est que__ parfois ça me démange vraiment partout._

-Oui bon hem, on verra ce que l'on peut faire… bon une idée pour ce corps que je ne saurais voir trop longtemps ?

_- On le donne à bouffer à Miss Teigne ?_

- Elle ne mange pas n'importe quoi voyons… non j'ai une meilleure idée !

_-Ha oui ?_

-Oui ! Tu vois, Dumbie il a de nombreux fans, on n'a qu'a revendre son corps et…

_-Et toi faudra soigner __tes tendances louches comme celle-là…_

-Grumbll bon d'accord, une idée ?

_- Et Crokdur ? il mange n'importe quoi lui !_

-Mais je ne veux pas qu'il tombe malade moi !

_-Bon alors si on le faisait tout simplement disparaître dans la Forêt Interdite ?_

-Pas con, on le transporte comment ?

_-Dos d'éléphant ?_

-Hem…

_-Bon alors, dos d'hippogriffe ?_

-Hé ouais ! En plus j'en ai un sous la main qui fera parfaitement l'affaire !

_-Attend ! Ne me dis pas que c'est…_

-Tadam ! Et oui ! C'est Buck !

_-Noooon ! Et moi qui pensais qu'il avait disparu à tout jamais, emporté par la supernova qu'est l'intellect (pas si complet que ça tout bien réfléchi) de J.K. Rowling !_

-Et non ! C'est moi qui l'avais ! Je l'avais rangé dans le Super Sac que j'ai piqué à Mary Poppins. (Pub d'entracte : « Le super sac Poppins, vous ne vous demanderez jamais ou vous avez rangé vos affaires ! Super Sac à la rescoooouuuuuuussssse !!! En ce moment, profitez de notre réduction : achetez un Super Sac et recevez en échange trois paquet de papier toilettes Magic. Avec le papier toilette Magic, vos fesses restent toutes douces)

_- Oui bon alors tu me le sort Buck oui ou BIIIIP ?_

-Biiiip. Lol enfin bon…. Voilaaaaaaa. Il est là mon petit Bucky à sa maman ! Mais oui il est meugnoonnn mais oui ! gouzigouzigouzi **Scrountch** Aiheu ! Il m'a boulotté le doigt !

_-Bon attache le corps sur lui, voilà comme ça !_

-Non Buck ! Non ! On ne se roule pas par terre ! Il va se décrocher. Nooonn pas l'orteil pas l'orteil ! Eurk…

_-Bon ben voit ça du bon côté des choses ! On n'a pas besoin de chercher ou le cacher !_

-Hem, heu ouais c'est vrai ça… Mais on ne peut pas décemment laisser ça comme ça… Attend j'ai une idée. DOOOBBYY !

_-Pourquoi tu l'appelles ?_

-tu vas voir. Bonjour Dobby. Comment ça va ? Mmh oui oui… Dis voir tu te souviens des chaussettes Spiderman que je t'ai prêtées, hein ? Non c'est bon je te les laisse en échange de quelque chose. Ne me regarde pas comme ça et écoute moi. Voilàààà, calme. Bon alors tu vois cet Hippogriffe ? Bon alors tu n'as qu'à ramasser ce qui ressortira d'accord ? Merci beaucoup ! Et tu me le ramène quand il a fini ! Hein ? Non ne t'inquiète pas de ce qu'il mange. Ce n'est pas comme s'il nous mangerait, hein ? Hahahaha… Hem bon… Et ne t'occupe pas non plus des bouts blancs que tu risque de retrouver, ce n'est rien… un bout de fromage mal digéré sans doute…

_-Ouais, comme si…_

-Silence. Bon ben merci hein, et tu peux garder les chaussettes ! Adieu.

*s'en va*

_-Fiou enfin…_

- Ouais ce n'est pas trop tôt hein ?

_- Mouais… bon on fait quoi maintenant ?_

-Ben on continue ce que l'on faisait avant d'être si bêtement dérangés…

_-c'est-à-dire ?_

-J'ai une idée de fanfic qui va donner ! Ha Bonjour Hermione ! Ca va ? Dit moi, t'es occupée ? Non ? J'aurai une demande à te faire alors…

_-Fufufu, vengeance vengeance hinhinhin_

*partent les trois bras-dessus bras-dessous*

**The end (ou pas?)**

* * *

1 Et dites pas le contraire, vous aussi^^ (ou alors c'est moi qui suis blonde parce que j'ai du le faire XD

* * *

Folie quand tu nous tient...

Alors? Je suis cinglée ou pas?

D: Un bonbon au citron?


End file.
